Happy Birthday
by Lady FoxFire
Summary: Whe Is Stoker's birthday? Well the Bros decide that it's today


Disclaimer: I do not own the Biker Mice from Mars. This story is for your reading pleasure. I do not make a profit from this. I'm writing this because of my love for the show and the enjoyment of other fans.

Happy Birthday!!!

By Lady FoxFire

Stoker entered the Last Chance Garage, "Hello anyone at home" he called out. The garage was quiet, almost too quiet. 

"Where is everyone? They knew I was coming" stoker mumbled to himself. Stoker started to look around for something wrong when he spied a note o the TV

Stoker,

Had to go to the store for supplies. Vinnie trashed the kitchen AGAIN!!

Make yourself at home; we'll be back soon

Charlie

Underneath Charlie's writing was:

Did not!!!! Modo and Throttle helped!

"I bet!! Charlie probably really pissed at those three! Wonder how bad it is." Stoker said as he walked to the kitchen and flicked the lights on.

SURPRIZE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Stoker's mouth dropped opened as he sirvade the kitchen. The whole room was covered in streamers and balloons. And from the ceiling hung a sign that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY STOKER!!!"

__

¯ ¯ Happy birthday to you¯ ¯ 

¯ ¯ Happy birthday to you¯ ¯ 

¯ ¯ Happy birthday dear Stoker¯ ¯ 

¯ ¯ Happy birthday to you¯ ¯ 

Vinnie then chimes in with:

__

¯ ¯ You look like a monkey¯ ¯ 

And smells like one too.

****

"VINNIE!!" Charlie scolded him, while he just gave her his most charming smile.

"Can you guys please explain what's going on?!?"

"That's easy," Charlie said as she stood on her tiptoes to place a birthday hat with a picture of a blue dog on his head. "Since no one know when you birthday is, we decide that it was today."

"And since no one know how old you are and because this is your first birthday… you are officially one year old." Throttle explained as he pulled a birthday cake out of the refrigerator. On the cake was icing balloons and flower and a big number one candle.

Charlie sat Stoker down in front of the cake as Modo lit the candle. "Ok baby Stoker, you have to take a big breath, make a wish and blow the candle out." Charlie said in a voice used on small children.

"You guys will pay for this." Stoker said as everyone just grinned before he blew the candle out.

"Here's the presents!!" Modo said as he carried some pretty boxes in.

"I should be afraid right?" Stoker asked as he eyed the present. Everyone's grin just got bigger.

The packages contented a stuffed toy biker mice, big crayons, a couple coloring books and a big red ball. "All gifts prefect for a one year old." Stoker said with a smirk. Charlie and the bros broke down laughing at this time.

"Come… come to the living room… to get you BIG BOY presents." Charlie said between laughs.

The Next Morning:

"I can't believe you guys did all that!" Stoker said as he helps her remove the decorations from the kitchen.

"What!?!? Don't tell me you did enjoy yourself!" Charlie said, as she acted shocked.

Laughing stoker, "Yes!! Yes! I had fun! How did you know that 'A Werewolf in London' was my favorite movie."

"Lucky guess, plus the fact that you rent it every time you're here." Charlie says as she stands on a chair to reach some decoration. "Vinnie wanted to get you 'The Relic'. You know how he LOVES that movie, since its based in Chicago" 

The chair Charlie is standing on begins to wobble. Stoker grabs Charlie just as she begins to falls and pulls her close to him. "You ok?"

"Yeah! Thanks Stoker for the rescue"

"Vinnie's one lucky mouse" Stoker says softly. "You know I never got my birthday kiss." Stoker said suddenly with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

Charlie smiles, grabs Stoker by the ears and kisses him soundly. "Vinnie had no chance, did he?!?!?" Stoker said after recovering his breath from the kiss.

"None" Charlie said as she returned to work. "So when are you ever going to tell us your real birthday"

"Someday beautiful. Someday" he replied.

A few minutes later Throttle, Modo and Vinnie shuffled their way in to the kitchen with muffled yawns, mornings and "what's for breakfast"

Later that same day:

"You'd think that old stink-fish would learn his lesson." Vinnie growled as he blasted some goons trying to pick off Throttle.

"Limburger doesn't have the brain the Gods gave to snails." Stoker laughed as he took out a couple of goons. "Man!! I almost forgot how much fun this is!!!"

The battle raged on for a while until the Biker mice were able to drive off Limburger's goon. "Come on lets go trash Limburger's tower." Modo started to say when Charlie screamed. 

****

"STOKER!!!!"

Stoker lay out on the ground, bleeding badly. Charlie started to try to stop the bleeding. "It's no… no uses" Stoker coughs. "There's no way to stop it. Always know I would get it in a fight." Stoker smiles weakly.

"You can't give up yet, old man" Vinnie says as he wipes tears from his eyes.

"Not my call." Stoker replied. "You take care of Charlie. She's one special lady" Vinnie nodded.

"Throttle, promise me that you, Modo and the puke will stop the Plutarkian." Stoker struggled to get out. "Promise!" Was the replied from the three mice and Charlie.

Stoker grabbed Modo hand and squeezed his good-byes to him. Modo bowed his heads as the tears raced down his face.

"Charlie… Charlie…" Stoker struggle to said as pain lanced through his body. "Charlie… Gloyter 7th…. 6592." With that said Stoker closed his eyes slowly and exhaled. A look of perfect peace settled on his face.

"He's gone," Charlie said quietly as she wiped away her tears.

"Gloyter 7th 6592???" Throttle said as he tried to puzzle out his friend's last words.

"What does it mean?" Charlie asks

" Gloyter 7th is a date, a Martin day on our calendar" Modo mumbled. "Today to be exact"

"Forty years ago, today???" Vinnie said as he though about it.

"OH MY!!!" Charlie said suddenly as her hand cover her mouth in shock.

"WHAT?!? Charlie, do you know what he meant?" The mice asked together.

"Yes. He was telling something very special." Charlie said quietly as new tears began to well up in her eyes. "Today… today is Stoker's birthday… forty years ago."

The End


End file.
